The invention relates to an anti-skid device having a running net which is connected by connecting elements at a plurality of connecting points Lo an inner fixing device and to an outer fixing device which is designed as a disc in the vicinity of the circumference of said inner fixing device, the connecting elements which are assigned to the outer fixing device being designed as end elements of chain elements which are aligned perpendicularly with respect to the edge of the tire.
An anti-skid device of the above type is known from the German patent application 19702815.2-16. In the known anti-skid device, the connecting elements of end elements are formed by end elements of chain sections, running obliquely with respect to the rolling direction of the vehicle wheel, of the running net. The end elements engage here with their front parts in holes which are arranged in the direct vicinity of the outer edge of the disc. The effort required in terms of fabrication to connect the disc to the running net is considerable with this solution and is difficult to reconcile with the fact that anti-skid devices are mass-produced articles. A faster and simpler connection can be achieved by using so-called side hooks as connecting elements, but these must, as is known for example from WO 81/02870, themselves firstly be connected to the end elements of the chain sections of the running net. Furthermore, possible connecting elements would also be double hooks and spring hooks of the type known from DE 34 27 604 A1, but these are excessively expensive.
Finally, DE 42 25 802 C2 discloses a rim protection which is composed of a ring-shaped disc and in which the disc is provided on its outer side with fixing clips which are distributed uniformly over the circumference of the disc and into which sections of an outer fixing device which is formed by an enclosed side chain can be clipped. However, in this case the possibility of using the disc as part of an outer fixing device is not considered but instead the emphasis is placed on the possibility of releasing the rim protection from the actual anti-skid device.
The invention is based on the object of providing an anti-skid device of the type under consideration, in which the running net can be connected to the outer fixing device in a particularly economical way and in which the method of connection provides the possibility-of using an identical running net for tires whose size varies within a certain range. This object is achieved according to the invention in that the end elements which are assigned Lo the outer fixing device are connected to fixing fittings which are formed by sections of a wire which is respectively guided and secured on each side of the respective connecting point in guide channels which are arranged in the vicinity of the outer edge of the disc.
The anti-skid device according to the invention provides the advantage that the fixing fittings can easily be introduced into the clear internal spaces of the end elements and the wire sections which form them can be pushed either simultaneously or subsequently into the guide channels in which they are secured frictionally and/or positively or by means of spring force. The anti-skid device can be adapted to different tire sizes using differently shaped fixing fittings.